Nunca dejaremos de ser lo que somos
by cristiinaa
Summary: Todo el mundo tiene un secreto... Ginevra Weasley guarda uno terrible... sobre su hija... pero Harry nunca debera averiguarlo... one-shot


Y esta es mi tercera historia, y no es la que prometi, no señor, es otra que se me ocurrio mientras estudiaba matemáticas…es q

Y esta es mi tercera historia, y no es la que prometí, no señor, es otra que se me ocurrió mientras estudiaba matemáticas…es que...los números me inspiran.

Esta historia tiene la intención de ser un one-shot, pero si tiene gran acogida, puedo intentar continuarla, pero lo dicho mi intención es que sea un solo capitulo

Y como no es otro Draco Ginny.

Espero que os guste

_Hoy donde siempre a la hora de siempre_

_Por favor, ven_

Esto es lo único que ponía el papel que me acababa de entregar una de las lechuzas del colegio. No tenía firma, no decía nada específico, no ponía lugar concreto, ni hora… pero esas 11 palabras escondían mucho más de lo que querían decir y dejar entender. Pero aun así fiel a mi palabra y fiel a él allí estaré

A las doce menos cuarto salí de la Sala de los Menesteres, dejando a toda la gente que como yo, se escondía de las nuevas leyes y clases impuestas por los mortifagos, escondidas por defender a Harry, como otras muchas noches, pero esta era distinta lo presentía…el destino o lo que sea no iba a seguir siendo benévolo con nosotros

Al llegar al tercer pasillo, me acerque a un cuadro de unos niños jugando a la pelota, les sople y salieron corriendo, dejando un hueco por el que me deslice

Allí estaba él, como todas las noches, mirando la chimenea de espaldas a mí, pero casi le podía ver el rostro, con el entrecejo fruncido, mostrando así su preocupación, por todos los acontecimientos que estaban sucediendo en unos pocos meses.

Al oírme entrar se gira, y relaja la expresión, en dos zancadas mata la distancia entre nosotros, y como todas las noches coge mi mentón y nos fundimos en un calido beso, donde dejamos mostrar todos los sentimientos ocultos bajo nuestra mascara de hielo, ante los demás

-Ginny- me dice nada más separarnos y le sonrió, me encanta oír como se escapa mi nombre entre sus labios, como un suspiro

-Shhh- le pongo los dedos en los labios, pidiendo que se calle, que no estropee este silencio lleno de palabras mientras, le abrazo.

-Tenemos que hablar- y me mira con esos fríos ojos grises…llenos de calor a la vez… como la plata fundida

-Como quieras Draco- le tomo la mano y le llevo al amplio sofá que hay, ese sofá donde habremos hecho mil veces el amor

-Siento decirte esto…pero…el Señor Oscuro esta planeando atacar, dale una semana como mucho. Potter acaba de robar la copa de la cámara de mi tía y no se cuando tiempo tendremos…atacara el colegio en días.

Me quedo blanca al oír esas palabras. A veces me planteo si no estoy actuando como una autentica irresponsable caprichosa. Toda mi familia jugándose la vida, Harry, Ron y Hermione vete a saber tú en que parte de Inglaterra están con esa copa, y yo mientras enamorada del enemigo.

-Ginny…- me vuelve a llamar, rompiendo así mis pensamientos

-¿Qué pasa?- y le miro a los ojos. Están llenos de tristeza, una tristeza desconocida para mí

-Tenemos que dejarlo

-¿Qué?

-Sabes que es peligroso

-Sabes que me da igual el peligro, me dan igual todas las cosas, solo quiero estar contigo

-No podemos… nuestras familias…

-¡A la mierda nuestra familia!- le grito totalmente harta…harta de la sangre…harta de los apellidos…harta de todo- Si de verdad nos quieren tendrán que aceptar y comprender nuestra relación

-Sabes que no lo harán

-Pues entonces que Molly y Arthur Weasley se olviden de mi. A partir de ahora soy Ginevra Malfoy

-No lo entiendes…no podemos…es imposible…son muchos los peligros…dañamos a más personas de las que pensamos…hemos ido a nacer en una época donde las barreras de sangre son mucho mas fuerte que nuestros sentimientos. Yo mismo lo creía, hasta que te conocí, me enseñaste a ver más allá de puesto que ocupamos en esta sociedad. Pero aun así nuca dejaremos de ser lo que somos

Esta claro que no le entendía, más bien, no le quería entender, era demasiado duro el paso que estaba dando como para ser real

-Lo siento Ginevra. Lo siento en el alma- y se levanto

-Espera- le cogí de la mano y le atraje a mí. Le bese, le bese como nunca, presentía que ese iba a ser nuestro último beso y estaba en lo cierto

-Lleva esto contigo siempre que me quieras recordar-y me dio una cajita y se fue dejándome sola

Siempre me imagine como iba a ser este momento…pero nunca pensé que iba a ser así… pensé que iba a motar el cólera, abofetearle por matarme en vida, mostrarle con esa bofetada todo el sufrimiento que me hacía, romper lo que se pusiera delante mío, llorar…desgarrarme del dolor…pero no sucedió nada de eso, ni una lagrima, ni un grito de desesperación, nada, solo el mudo silencio de mis pensamientos

Me quede sentada en el sofá, con la mirada perdida, asimilando lo que acababa de pasar, agarrando con toda mi fuerza esa cajita… la única prueba sólida de que de verdad él existió… de que aun seguía conmigo… la prueba de que me quiso

No se cuanto tiempo pase en esa posición…desde que él se fue para siempre… segundos que se convirtieron en horas. Decidí marcharme… para no preocupar a mis compañeros. Cuando llegue a la Sala, encontré el valor y la fuerza necesaria como para abrir la cajita…y allí estaba…un collar de plata acabado en una serpiente con los ojos rojos…rubíes… Detrás del reptil se podía leer claramente nuestras iniciales…me lo puse y entones todas esas lagrimas que habían estado inexistentes durante toda la noche empaparon mi cara… esas lagrimas silenciosas se convirtieron en sollozos que más tarde pasaron a ser gritos desgarrados por el dolor, mientras Neville, a quien había despertado me abrazaba en un fallido intento de consolarme mientras yo abrazaba mi serpiente colgada en mi cuello representando a la de mi corazón.

No tardo mucho en llegar la guerra, tal y como predijo Draco…y con la guerra vino la destrucción y la muerte… Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Colin y… Snape… entre otros tantos de ambos bandos.

Mis ojos buscaban una melena rubia, mientras mi madre me abrazaba buscando el consuelo que necesitaba… a punto me pierde cuando Bellatrix me lanzo esa maldición, la tía del chico que hasta hace unos días era su yerno, irónico totalmente

Le encontré…abrazado a su madre… la familia se sentía fuera de lugar, todos celebraban la muerte de su señor… pero por suerte todo había acabado para ellos.

Entonces se giro y me pilla observándole, le sonrió tímidamente y el me corresponde fugazmente mientras se escabulle entre la gente con sus padres. Lo comprendí… comprendí lo que me quiso decir esa ultima noche, nunca dejaremos de ser lo que somos, él siempre será un Malfoy, sangre limpia, alto nivel social…en cambio yo seré una Weasley…sangre limpia también pero al final de la cola, destinada a estar con Potter... pero aun así siempre en nuestro interior no seremos nada más que los testigos de que cuando se quiere a alguien todo lo demás no importa. Y quien sabe a lo mejor algún día podremos retomar la relación, pero esta vez sin escondernos

10 años después

-Felicidades, esta usted embarazada de dos semanas- me dijo el medico nada más sentarme. Embarazada otra vez…

-Vaya…- fue lo único que atine a decir, no me lo esperaba.

-Mis más felicitaciones Señora Potter. Dentro de unos meses venga para que le haga una revisión.

-Esta bien, ya me llamara

-Vaya a darle la buena noticia al señor Potter, seguro que le hace muy feliz. ¿Ya es el tercero verdad?

-Si. Esta James con apenas tres años cumplidos y Albus, con un año

-Que mayores ya, y parecía ayer cuando usted vino a verme por primera vez. Bueno la despido que tengo otra consulta- y dicho esto nos estrechamos la mano- la llamare en unos días para concertar la cita

-Esta bien. Que tenga un buen día doctor

-Lo mismo le deseo, Señora Potter

Señora Potter, que raro le resultaba aquello, cuatro años llevaba casada con Harry, y aun no se había acostumbrado a ese trato. Cuando anunciamos nuestro compromiso en casa, mi madre se hecho a llorar, Harry era como un hijo para ella y ahora se iba a convertir en el marido de su única niña, mi padre se lleno de orgullo… una persona más en la familia que había tenido trato con los cachivaches muggles, al igual que a Hermione estaba todo el día preguntando sobre cosas tan normales como la televisión o el microondas, Ron se alegro, aparte de ser amigos desde que se conocieron iban a ser cuñados. Era lo mejor que le podía pasar a Ron. Pero muchas veces me he preguntado si hubiera pasado lo mismo si en vez de ser Harry hubiese sido Draco…¿Mis padres le habían aceptado? Seguramente si pero con recelo, es quien a elegido su hija, no iban a meterse en eso… el problema serian mis hermanos, en especial Ron, bajo ningún concepto consentiría que su hermanita se reuniera con ese mortigafo de mierda como le llamaba él, las veces que salía el tema

Hablando de Draco, se lo había encontrado hace exactamente dos semanas y había pasado una cosa que prefería no recordar, no quería. Paso una cosa entre nosotros, no debí haberme parado hablar con él, pero lo hice, no debí aceptar su invitación, pero lo hice, no debí ir a su casa, pero lo hice, no debí besarle, pero lo hice, y bajo ningún concepto debí acostarme con él, pero irremediablemente lo hice.

Y ahora lo estoy pagando, ambos estamos casados, queremos a nuestras parejas, tenemos hijos, pero nos dejamos llevar por todos esos sentimientos ocultos durante años. Y ahora la duda aflora sobre mí… Este bebe que llevo… ¿Es de Harry o de Draco?

-Mami, mami-me dice un chico moreno con ojos marrones nada más aparecerme en casa

-Hola cariño- le contesto cogiendole en brazos mientras le daba un beso- ¿Cómo esta Albus?

-Ha tirado la comida al suelo, y la tía Mione ha tenido que recogerlo

-Pobrecita no la habréis dado mucha lata verdad

-No, hemos estado jugando yo Albus y Rose

-Te he dicho mil veces que tú siempre tienes que ir el ultimo… ¿A llegado ya papá?

-¡Siii! Esta con el tío Ron en el despacho

-Vale- y le dejo en el suelo- Vete a buscar a la tía Mione y dila que quiero que vaya con el tío y con papá

-Vale mami- y se va corriendo mientras grita tía Mione, tía Mione.

Subo las escaleras y entro en la primera puerta, allí esta mi hermano y mi marido riendo despreocupadamente. Al verme Harry se bajo de la mesa donde estaba sentad y me deposito un beso en los labios, mientras entraba Hermione con una mirada curiosa en la puerta

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? Ha venido James llamándome

-Nada solo que tengo una cosa que deciros- ya he captado su atención, venga Gin no es la primera vez que lo haces- Estoy embarazada…otra vez

-¿Qué?- fue lo que dijo Harry mientras graciosamente se le caían las gafas

-Oh eso es fantástico. Enhorabuena- me dijo Hermione, la primera en reaccionar

-Joder pareces una coneja. A este paso superas a mamá en número de hijos en un periodo corto de tiempo

-¡Ron!- le reprendió su mujer. Él, tan delicado como siempre

-¿No te alegras Harry?-le digo, con un tonito falso de disgusto

-Claro que si mi vida. ¡Dios esto es perfecto! Como me gustaría que fuese niña, una Lily Potter correteando por la casa

-Si seria fantástico- y dicho esto nos abrazamos- Ya veras cuando se enteren James y Albus

9 meses más tarde

-Mami, James ha roto ese jarrón jugando con la escoba- me dice mi hijo Albus, con lagrimas en los ojos

-Es mentira, ha sido él, ha cogido tu varita- y viene el otro gritando con lágrimas también en los ojos

-Bueno no pasa nada…_reparo_… ya esta el jarrón arreglado-sigo con un simple toque de la varita- pero James te he dicho mil veces que con la escoba se juega fuera de casa y a ti Albus que no cojas ni mi varita ni la de papá y ahora iros a jugar.

-Vale mamá- y ambos salieron de la casa

Han pasado nueve meses, desde esa primera visita al ginecólogo, desde que me dijo que estaba embarazada de dos semanas.

Todo ha ido fantástico, los niños están ilusionados, van a tener un hermanito, mejor dicho, una hermanita, según se desde hace unos meses, la segunda Lily Potter en esta familia… Harry esta tan contento… sin olvidar a mis padres… se pusieron a dar saltos de la alegría al saber que volvían a ser abuelos… pero aun así la sorpresa fue doble, al mes, Hermione anuncio que estaba embarazada por segunda vez, mientras la pequeña Rose con Albus empezaban a liarla. No podía ir peor en la familia Weasley, cada vez aumentaba más.

-Mierda…- pienso al notar como mis pantalones se mojan… genial… he roto aguas

-James, James-grito desesperadamente el nombre de mi primogénito- llama al tío Ron, la niña ya viene

-Esta bien mama-dijo el chico cogiendo unos polvos de la chimenea-¿son los verdes no?

-Si, corre- ya empiezo a notar las primeras contracciones

-Casa de los Weasley-oigo como mi hijo mete la cabeza en la chimenea- ¡TIO ROON TIO ROON! Mama dice que la niña viene

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, vi el rostro asustado de mi hermano, mientras agarraba a sus sobrinos y a mi y nos desaparecimos todos juntos.

-Draco, cariño ya he llegado-oigo una voz femenina, mi esposa

-Astoria, que pronto llegas-digo con mi hijo en brazos, mientras este me babea el cuello

-Si es que Weasley se ha tenido que ir, dejándonos salir antes

-Ya se a puesto de parto-dije mientras le pasaba a nuestro hijos que reclamaba a su madre con los brazos

-No ella no, su cuñada. Ya sabes Ginny Potter

Ginny… otra vez embarazada… sabia que tenía dos hijos, uno de ellos de la edad del pequeño Scorpius, pero otro más. Potter estaba aprovechando bien el tiempo

-Draco… ¿pasa algo?-me dice mi mujer totalmente preocupada

-No nada estaba pensando

-Oh vale… Podríamos salir los tres, hace mucho que lo hacemos

-Me parece una buena idea. Prepara a Scorpius, yo tengo unas cosas que hacer

Hace nueve meses, me encontré con Ginny, después de diez años, sin noticias suyas, desde la batalla final, y aun llevaba colgada nuestro collar, eso significaba que no me había olvidado…ni yo a ella…por eso la invite a venir a casa…por eso paso lo que paso. Tendría que ir a verla, no se por que, pero tengo que verla… quiero comprobar una cosa… si ese hijo no fue un "casual" de nuestro desliz… ninguno usamos protección.

-¿Ya estas?- me pregunto mi esposa, miestras colocaba al niño en el cochecito

-Si, vamonos-mañana iré a ver a Ginny

Grises, la niña tiene los ojos grises… eso solo significa…

**Flash Back**

Estaba saliendo del caldero chorreante cuando me choque con alguien

-Discúlpeme, no le he visto- dije sin mirar a quien hablaba

-No, perdóneme usted a mi- esa voz…esa voz la reconocería aun que estuviera muerta…- levanto la mirada y ahí están, esos ojos grises taladrándome mirándome con sorpresa, al parecer él también había reconocido mi voz

-Draco… ¡Oh Dios Draco! Que feliz me hace verte- y sin pensarlo me tire a sus brazos, inhalando ese perfume olvidado, perdiéndome una vez más en esos brazos que me sostuvieron más de una vez. Olvidándome por completo de Harry, de mi familia, de que nos podían ver… de todo…me había encontrado con él después de diez años y eso nadie me lo quitaba

-Ginny, yo también me alegro de verte-dijo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza

-Perdona-dije volviendo a la realidad y deshaciendo nuestro abrazo- ¿Qué es de tu vida? ¿Cómo te va todo? Llevo diez años sin verte…

-Mi vida como siempre, ya todo me va genial. ¿Te podría invitar a tomar algo?

-¡Claro que si! Así nos ponemos al día de todo

-¿Te parece bien ir a mi casa?-dijo ofreciéndome su mano

-Si claro- acepte, así cogiendo su mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos como hicimos mil veces en el pasado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, allí me hallaba ante un hermoso hall mientras Draco giraba a la derecha, dirigiéndome una amplia sala, con dos sillones enfrente de una chimenea

-Toma asiento- me dijo cortésmente señalando un sillón negro…como los de nuestra sala.

-Muchas gracias

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Un té si no es mucha molestia- y chasco los dedos, al segundo apareció un elfo domestico

-Tiny… ¿Podrías traer un té para la señorita a mi un café?-la elfina asintió y desapareció- ¿Bueno que es de tu vida cuéntame?

-Pues hace cuatro años me case con Harry- hizo una mueca de dolor en la cara mientras sonreía, pe aun así se lo imaginaba- y tenemos dos hijos, James de tres años y Albus de un año. Por lo demás no tengo mucho que decirme hice medí maga y estoy trabajando en la parte de hechizos realizados por artes oscuras… ¿Y tú?

-También me case, con Astoria Greengras. ¿Te acuerdas de ella?-asentí, sintiendo que mi estomago se contraía… ¿Celos? Sabia que estaba casado, pero me dolía oírlo de sus labios- y tenemos un hijo, de un año también, se llama Scorpius- sonreí, un nombre ridículo, como el suyo- y ahora estoy trabajando en el ministerio en la zona de hechizos oscuros también.

-Oh cuanto me alegro-fue lo que llegue a decir

-¿Y que tu hermano al final se declaro a la Sangre sucia?

-Si, pero la verdad es que fue al revés. Llevan tres años casados

-Vaya, no me invitaron a la boda- y rió

-Que cosa más rara, con lo amigos que erais en el colegio. Me extraña que no te haya pedido ser el padrino de boda- reí con él

Estuvimos riéndonos un rato, hasta que se hizo silencio entre nosotros, bastante incomodo, ambos mirándonos a los ojos, buscando unas palabras inexistentes, explicando como han sido estos diez años sin el otro, en ese momento trajeron las bebidas

-Muchas gracias Tiny- y la elfina hizo una reverencia y desapareció.

-¿Y donde esta ahora Astoria?- le pregunte para romper el silencio que iba a hacer que cometiera alguna locura

-Se ha ido con su madre a pasar el día, y con Scorpius

-Ah…bueno. Será mejor que me vaya… ya han estado bastante tiempo los niños con mis padres

-Ha sido un placer verte de nuevo…Ginny- y dijo mi nombre como lo decía cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, acariciándolo con la lengua y los dientes

-Lo mismo digo Draco. Espero que nos volvamos a ver

-Llevas mi serpiente- dijo secamente, y me lleve inconscientemente la mano al cuello, allí estaba la prueba de todo lo que vivimos y sentimos juntos…mil mentiras he tenido que inventarme sobre el origen del collar para Harry

-Prometí no quitármela, y nunca lo haré- conteste en un susurro.

-Entonces no quieres olvidarme- afirmo, mirándome con la plata liquida de sus iris- yo a ti tampoco

Solo bastaron ese yo a ti tampoco, para destrózame por dentro, para olvidar a toda mi familia, para volver a recuperar lo que de verdad quería y es él. Para romper mi autocontrol, y para romper la distancia que nos separaba y besarnos.

Al principio recibió mi beso con sorpresa, casi la misma que note yo al dárselo, pero poco a poco correspondió a mis labios, haciéndolo más profundo, aumentando el ritmo de nuestras respiraciones y de nuestros corazones.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo?- le pregunto, separándonos lo suficiente para que me pueda oír pero rozando sus labios.

-No lo se- me contesta a duras penas, mientras volvemos a juntar los labios, besándonos por segunda vez. Pero este beso fue totalmente distinto. Más apasionado, pero a la vez lento, buscábamos con urgencia el cuerpo del otro. Draco me aupo y me agarre con las piernas a su cintura, mientras nos quitábamos la ropa desesperadamente. Quedándonos totalmente desnudos y entonces…

Sucedió todo

**Fin Flash Back**

Ojos grises… nadie en mi familia tenía los ojos grises…

-Hola Gin cariño- oigo a mi madre entrar, seguida de un radiante Harry, nuestros hijos, Hermione, mis hermanos y mi padre- ¿Cómo andas?

-Bien cansada- tanto física como psíquicamente, esos ojos me mataban- Venir chicos os quiero presentar a alguien- les dije a mis hijos sonriendo- Esta es vuestra hermana Lily Michelle Potter- dije entregándole nuestra hija a Harry, para que se la enseñara a sus hermanos

-¿Por qué tiene los ojos grises?-me pregunto un inocente James, al ver los enormes ojos de su hermanita- Ni papá ni tú los tenéis así.

-No lo se, será genética- dijo Harry evitando que contestara a la pregunta- A lo mejor algún abuelo mío los tendría de ese color

-Ya pero no hay ningún Weasley que los tenga así- dijo Ron- además me recuerdan a los ojos de Malfoy- palidecí al oír ese nombre, pero ninguno de los presentes se dieron cuenta, solo tenían ojos para el bebe

-Ron, mi abuela tenia los ojos grises- dijo mi madre mirándole- Michelle Gordón, se llamaba cuando se caso con mi abuelo, aunque antes se llamaba Michelle Malfoy- dijo Molly, dejando a todos callados y a Ron con la boca abierta de la impresión- Todas las familias de sangre limpia están conectadas, como sabéis. Mi abuela se enamoro de Andrew Gordón, en la época del colegio. Ella como buena Malfoy fue a Slytherin, él era Gryffindor, hijo de muggles, un sangre sucia para ellos. En sexto se conocieron, haciendo un trabajo para pociones, y en un par de meses se veían a escondidas- trague saliva… era tan parecida esa historia- Cuando salieron del colegio, se seguían viendo a escondidas. Pero ella se quedo embarazada de vuestra abuela… se armo de valor y se lo dijo a sus padres. Como es natural sus padres la echaron de casa y la desheredaron, en esa época lo de la clase de sangre para esa gente aun era peor, el emparejarse con gente como mi abuelo solo lo hacían los pobres o otros nacidos de muggles, nunca nadie como los Malfoy, era inconcebible, una deshonra en la familia, así que por eso la echaron y la dejaron de reconocer como hija suya. A los pocos días se casaron y cambio su apellido por el de Gordón-concluyo mi madre dejándonos a todos en silencio.

-Así que ¿tengo sangre Malfoy?- dijo Ron totalmente asqueado

-Se podría decir que si- dijo Hermione

-Es curioso que llames a tu hija Michelle como segundo nombre- me dijo mi padre-¿conocías la historia?

-Emh… yo veras… es casualidad… me gusta ese nombre nada más- mentí… esa pregunta me pillo por sorpresa… No podía decir que así decidimos hace mucho Draco y yo llamar a nuestra hija si algún día podíamos formar una familia. En ese momento entro una enfermera

-Les pediría que dejaran a la Señora Potter a solas, seguro que quiere descansar, y a la niña también

-Esta bien- dijo Hermione sacando a Ron de una oreja, aun sorprendido de su descubrimiento.

Todos salieron musitando palabras como descansa Gin o pronto vendremos a verte. Harry subió a los niños para que me dieran un beso y me dijo que se iba a casa con ellos a descansar y que luego vendría a hacerme compañía

Entonces me quede sola, cerré los ojos y empecé a meditar sobre todo lo sucedido. Estaba claro que el bebe era de Malfoy, pero el nunca se iba a enterar, sencillamente no podía, rompería con la estabilidad de su familia y de la mía. A lo mejor algún día, cuando la niña creciera, se lo contaría, pero ahora tenía mucho que perder. Draco me recuerda un montón a mi bisabuela… ambos enamorándose de la persona equivocada en el momento equivocado… por eso al rubio le gustaba tanto ese nombre, conocía la historia de ese familiar suyo a duras penas me lo habia contado un día por eso llamo así a su hija, cumpliendo una de entre tantas promesas que hicimos diez años atrás

-¿Ginny?- no puede ser…no puede estar aquí no debe estarlo

-¿si?-pregunte en un susurro, pero estaba segura de que él me había oído

-Me dijo Astoria que va habías tenido el bebe y he querido venir a verte- ya claro casualmente ahora me vienes a ver… cuando he sido madre anteriormente ni una carta, cerdo tramposo.- ¿Qué tan andas?

-Bien muy bien- no vas a estropearme estabilidad, ya lo hiciste a vez o lo vuelvas a hacer- ¿se te ofrece algo más?

-No. Bueno creo que he venido en un mal momento. Será mejor que me vaya- si si vete. Pero en ese momento Lily comenzó a llorar, fui a cogerla para tranquilizarla pero Draco fue más rápido que yo, y con suavidad coloco a la niña en sus brazos mientras la mecía

-¿no me lo ibas a decir?

-Decir el que- mejor era hacerse la tonta

-Que esta niña es mía

-No tiene por que

-Venga a Gin, este bebe se parece tanto a Potter como tu hermano a un unicornio

Silencio por mi parte, solo se oía por toda la habitación los pucheritos del bebe

-No me lo ibas a decir- afirmo y yo baje la mirada arrepentida- ¿A ella tampoco?

-Si, algún día os lo iba a decir… cuando estuviéramos preparados… estuviese- rectifique

-Ya claro y mientras ibas a dejar que Potter, disfrutara de la vida de mi hija- me dijo con la voz llena de odio

-¿Y que quieres que haga? Que vaya a Harry y le diga que no es el padre de Lily. Que eres tú- le contesto con el mismo odio

-Pues podrías

-¿Pero no te das cuenta?- le respondo horrorizada-¿No te das cuenta de todo lo que significa esto? Estamos casados, Draco, casados. No podemos romper la estabilidad de nuestras familias. Piensa aun que sea en Astoria y en Harry… ¿Qué pensaran si se enteran? Es más… ¿Qué harán si se llegan a enterar?

-Esta bien…no te pongas así… solo que todo esto me parece una locura… me ha pillado de sorpresa nada más- dijo mientras se sentaba en mi cama, mientras se masajeaba las sienes

-Va no te preocupes. Algún día lo sabrá- dije mientras le acariciaba la espalda consolándole

-Pero no me puedo creer que me vaya a perder como crece…- dijo pensativo-Justamente de la niña de la mujer a la que siempre querido

-No te preocupes. Te mandare fotos de ella… podríamos quedar algún día para que la vieras- dije pensativa

-No mejor dejar las cosas tal y como están-me dijo mientras se levantaba y cogia su abrigo- Por cierto… enhorabuena… ¿Cómo se llamaba dijiste?

-Lily Michelle Potter-dije en un susurro, mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su boca al oír el segundo nombre- Draco, nunca dejaremos de ser lo que somos, y ella es una Malfoy- añadí dicho esto salio por la puerta. Dejándome hundida en mis pensamientos.

11 años después

-Mami, mami Albus ya ha desaparecido- dijo una niña pelirroja, con unos bonitos ojos grises, a una mujer también pelirroja que la llevaba de la mano

-No ha desaparecido. Estará con Scorpius- dijo Harry mientras tiraba el carrito de su hijo James, que al igual que su hermano ya estaba con sus amigos hablando. Harry no entendía como su hijo menor podía ser tan amigo de esa serpiente, cuando él y su padre se llevaban a matar-Voy a buscarle si quieres-dijo con mala gana

-No te molestes Harry, ya le cojo yo para que venga a despedirse- le dije a mi marido, mientras mi hija tiraba de mi manga- Vamos Lily a buscar a Albus.

-Vale mami- medio y se unió a mí, mientras en el abarrotado andén, familias de magos despedían a todos sus hijos

-¡Mírale mamá! Allí estay y señalo a tres personas, mi hijo su amigo y el padre de este último. Lily se soltó de mi mano, y empezó a correr en dirección de los tres hombres, que conversaban animadamente. Estaba claro que Albus había salido a ella, no toda su familia se juntaba con los Malfoy, aun que su sobrina, Rose, ya había tenido algunos roces con el heredero de los Malfoy… para desgracia de Ron… ambos eran muy amigos.

Para cuando llegue, su hija, estaba tirandole de la manga a su hermano para que se subieran al tres, mientras Draco la miraba detenidamente

-Hola señora Potter-dijo Draco educadamente, al verme, tendiéndome la mano

-Buenos días señor Malfoy-ante todo mantener las apariencias- Le presento a mi hija, Lily Potter-dije señalando a la pequeña que ahora estaba detrás mía muerta de la vergüenza- Lily te presento a Draco Malfoy, el papá de Scorpius-Y dicho esto, Draco se puso de cuclillas para ver mejor a la niña, y alargándole la mano para que se la estrechara

-Mami… este señor tiene los ojos iguales que los míos- dijo cogiendo la mano de Draco, mientras yo miraba espantada ante la pregunta de mi hija, y el rubio solo se dedicaba a observarla. Al y Scorpius ya habían desaparecido, al ver a Rose llegar

-Será por que somos especiales- dijo Draco con un tono de misterio-Elegidos, por las estrellas para hacerlas brillar

-De verdad- dijo Lily totalmente ilusionada

-De verdad, pequeña-dijo levantándose, sin dejar de mirar a su hija-¿Y cuantos años tienes?

-Once. Este es mi primer curso en Hogwarts-dijo totalmente orgullosa

-¿Si? ¿Y en que casa quieres quedar?- dijo el rubio con curiosidad

-En Gryffindor. Igual que mis papas y mis hermanos-dijo la niña totalmente feliz- ¿Usted a que casa fue?

-A Slytherin-dijo el chico sonriendo- Y a mi parecer, es mejor casa que Gryffindor

-Es mentira. Mi papá dice- Draco me sonrió, con una sonrisa cómplice- que los de Slytherin son muy malos. Además siempre les ganaba jugando al Quidditch. Dice que el buscador de Slytherin es muy malo

-Tú papá no sabe, solo tenía suerte.-dijo Draco entre risas

-Anda Lily, vete con la tía Mione que esta Hugo con ella- le dije, mientras señalaba a mi cuñada, que hablaba con Ron y con Harry

-Es muy guapa tu hija-me dijo Draco, aun sonriente por poder hablar con su hija por primera vez.

-Muchas gracias…Draco-conteste

-Así que el buscador de Slytherin muy malo- dijo pensativo- le tendré que decir un par de cosas a Potter

-Oh vamos, Malfoy, no me seas crió, ya sabes como es Harry. Con tal de dejarte mal con Ron

-Sabes que yo le puedo dejar peor- dijo borrando su sonrisa de los labios sacado a relucir el orgullo Malfoy

-Sabes que no lo harás- dije dándomela vuelta dispuesta a irme- Adiós Draco

-Adiós Ginny- me dijo agarrando me la mano y mirando mi cuello, ay estaba el collar- Dime en que casa queda la niña ¿Vale?

-Te lo prometo-dije guardándome el colgante, y sonriéndole- No me lo he quitado en 21 años, y nunca lo haré- dicho esto, me fui dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

-Ginny ¿Dónde estabas?-me dijo Harry al verme aparecer, con una sonrisa distante.- Los niños estaban esperándote para despedirse de ti

-Oh, nada me entretuve hablando con Malfoy-dije con la mirada perdida.

-¿El señor de antes?- dijo Lily

-Si ese- añadió Harry, con cara de pocos amigos

-Es muy simpático. Además tenemos los ojos iguales. Dice que somos elegidos de las estrellas- dijo Lily, muy seria

-¿Malfoy simpático?- dijo Ron con los ojos abiertos de incredulidad- te voy a decir yo que es ese…

-Ya Ron, déjalo lo estamos en el colegio- le regaño Hermione

-Solo digo que…

-Ay Ron déjale ya en paz- le espete con brusquedad, dejando sorprendidos a los demás adultos- llevas 21 años con el mismo tema- y ya me tenia más que harta

-Esta bien- dijo mi hermano con las orejas coloradas

-Bueno chicos a despedirse-dijo Harry- Portaros bien, ir a ver a Hagrid de vez en cuando, saludad a Neville de nuestra parte y no deis la paliza…

-Si papá lo de siempre vamos- le cortó James, sacando una sonrisa a los demás, mientras se acercaba a mí para que le diera un beso

-Adiós, Lily, ten un buen curso, y ya sabes que no importa en que casa quedas- dije dándola un beso-Y tu Albus, a ver si este año nos portamos mejor y dejamos en paz a la pobre señora Norris- dije mientras le daba un beso a los demás

Minutos después, Harry, Ron, Hermione y yo despedíamos a nuestros hijos mientras el tren giraba perdiéndose en el horizonte…

-Potter, Lily- dijo la profesora Mcgonagall.

La niña pelirroja, dio un paso temeroso, y torpemente subió a la banqueta echando una inquieta mirada a sus hermanos y primos, y vio como Albus levanto el pulgar dándola ánimos. Después de esto no vio más, debido a que el sombrero la tapo completamente los ojos

-Vaya, ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- dijo el sombrero para si mismo- He tenido el honor de seleccionar a tu familia paterna y nunca he tenido una mente como la tuya

-Llena de bondad y cariño, como tu madre, mezclados de una astucia y orgullo, nada propio de los Potter, pero a la vez con un corazón valiente pero frió- continuo, el sombrero

-Difícil, elección… muy difícil- siguió- bueno ya esta iras a…

-Harry, Harry han escrito los niños- grite llamando a mi marido, a las once de la noche, mientras este hacia unos trabajos para el ministerio.

-¿Qué dicen?-dijo mientras le entregaba las cartas-A que casa ha ido a parar Lily

-Léelo tú mismo-y le di la carta, dirgiedome a mi habitación, dispuesta a cumplir una promesa-Voy a escribir una carta ¿Vale?

-Esta bien cariño-y se sentó, sin parar de leer los pergaminos de nuestros hijos

Cogi una pluma y un trozo de pergamino. Pensando en todo este periodo de tiempo y en Lily, pero sobre todo en esas siete palabras que él me dijo cuando tenia 16 años… _nunca dejaremos de ser lo que somos_…

Y esta claro que Lily Potter era una Malfoy

Bueno ¿Qué os ha parecido?

Espero que os haya gustado. Es un poco distinto a lo que escribo yo, pero me parecía una buena idea.

También me ha quedado largo, y espero que no os haya aburrido.

Bueno ahora viene el momento de la verdad…

A ver cuantos rewiews consigo

Muchos besoss!


End file.
